


We Would Pop Champagne And Raise A Toast

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: Kings & Kings [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bratting, Choking, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Crown kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Lace Panties, M/M, Makeup, Modern Royalty, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Royalty, Sex Toys, Spanking, oh god this is so kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Nico and Lewis visit Max and Dan at their summerhouse. It gets kinky.ornearly 7k of really, really kinky pwp. I don't know how this happened.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel (mentioned), Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Kings & Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	We Would Pop Champagne And Raise A Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts), [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts).



> For those two, because they kept me somewhat sane while writing this. And because most ideas came from those two.
> 
> Also, I finished my exams yesterday and IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE FREE.
> 
> Yeah, I think that was it.
> 
> \- waffles

It was no secret that Nico disliked visiting other countries, but Max and Dan had earned a soft spot in his heart. It was beautiful to see their relationship grow and to watch them grow as people, and yes, he had cried a lot when Max had told them about their engagement (and at the wedding. And also multiple weeks after the wedding. He was proud of them, okay?). And every time they visited them at their summer house, it felt as if they were not kings and their husbands but normal people enjoying their holidays - the only difference was that they had some kind of bodyguards around them at all times.

Nico was looking out the window, his fingers tapping along to the music blasting out of the speakers as Lewis drove their Mercedes along the empty country road. The window was open and the wind was playing with his hair, and for once, he felt free. They were in their civilian clothes, in a country which was not theirs, in a car no one knew, which was not even linked to their real names. Still, Kimi was in a car somewhere behind them, following every single one of their steps. Better safe than sorry. Nico turned away from the window as a hand came to rest on his thigh, and he smiled as he caught Lewis’ gaze for a millisecond before the Brit focused on the streets again. He put his hand on Lewis’, his fingers gliding over the tattoo while his eyes were taking in his husband’s looks. Lewis’ eyes were covered by a pair of round sunglasses, and he wore a pair of beige pants coupled with a black shirt which was opened a bit, exposing a part of his “Powerful Beyond Measure”-tattoo and the top of the compass. Nico smiled and let his hand wander up his arm before burying it in the fluffy curls which Lewis had put into a ponytail.

“Are you thinking about getting them braided soon again?”

Lewis shrugged and continued driving, hitting the indicator before turning right.

“I don’t know, probably. They’re getting too long to have them not braided. They’re getting into my face way too much. What do you think?”

The German smiled, pulling slightly on a curl.

“I don’t care, you’re pretty either way,” he smiled, chuckling as Lewis flushed.

“Shut up, Nico.”

“What? I’m not wrong. Also…” Nico leaned in closer, his hand now resting on Lewis’ thigh, pressing his fingers into the hard muscles. “I can pull on it anyway while you’re sucking my dick. Or while you’re riding me. Or when you’re eating m-”

“ _ Nico, I’m driving for fuck's sake! _ ”

The king rolled his eyes and looked outside for a second, licking his lips.

“Pull over. Kimi will wait for us.”

“Only if you’re bottoming, I’m not driving with your cum dripping out of me.”

“You’re boring. Now hurry up.”

As soon as Lewis had found a place to pull over he stopped the car, pushing his car seat back to give his husband more space. Nico was all over him in a matter of seconds, pressing him back while already having lost his shirt and working on getting rid of Lewis’. Their lips crashed onto each other, moaning into each other’s mouths, hands fumbling all over each other. Nothing would have been able to part them - except for a knock on the driver’s window. They would have jumped apart if there would have been enough space, and they both stared at the person interrupting them. Lewis was the first to move, slowly letting the window down.

“No way. Get dressed and continue driving, I’m not sitting in the car while you… Just no.”

Kimi stared at them until Nico slowly backed away from Lewis, sitting down on the passenger’s seat. The Finn left them once they had dressed properly again, and Nico stared out of the window again, pouting.

“Just so you know, you’ll be paying for distracting me while driving, babe.”

The German swallowed hard and bit his lower lip, rearranging himself on the seat while staring outside. Fucking mint.

They reached the summer house in the early afternoon when the sun had lost a bit of her power and had started to make her way to the horizon again. Nico and Lewis stepped out of their car and walked over to the front door, Kimi always a few steps behind them, not in a particularly good mood. It was Michael who opened the door after Lewis had knocked, a smile on his face when he recognized the other regents.

“Max and Daniel are already waiting for you, your Majesties.” He exchanged a look with Kimi, who nodded as an answer to the following question. “A drink, Kimi?”

While Michael led Kimi into the kitchen, Nico and Lewis walked into the living room in search of the other couple, and they found them cuddled up on one of the couches, Daniel’s arm around Max’ shoulder while both studying their phones.

“What a nice welcome. You’re such great hosts.”

Nico’s voice was filled with sarcasm as he crossed his arms, a true “Didn’t I teach you better”-expression on his face. Daniel and Max jumped apart and stared at them, Max’ face quickly flushing red while Dan looked truly sorry.

“Oh… Sorry, we didn’t hear the doorbell.”

Nico sighed and massaged his nose bridge, and Lewis put an arm around him, smiling at the younger couple.

“At least you weren’t making out.”

Dan laughed and put his arm around Max again, but the Dutch king only huffed and freed himself again before getting up.

“I’m going to take a nap. Alone. Wake me for dinner.”

As the youngest one had left the room, Dan released a breath Nico had not noticed he had been holding. The Aussie rolled his eyes with a sigh while Nico and Lewis sat down on a couch.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Max just acts as if he is the king of the world while actually being a spoiled princess who didn't get her way.”

“And his way was?”

“He wanted to have sex and I said no because I knew you would arrive soon. And when he continued trying to undress me, I had to raise my voice.” Dan shrugged and looked out of the window, watching the waves hitting the beach. “Now he’s all bitchy and I want nothing more than to bend him over my lap and-”

His eyes traveled back to the married couple in front of them, both sitting there with big grins on their faces. Dan laughed, using one hand to brush his hair back.

“And I wanted to give you two horny bastards an evening to settle before proposing something.”

Nico smiled at him charmingly, feeling Lewis’ hand on his thigh again, grip tighter than before.

“After dinner then?”

Dinner could have been a nice, relaxed event, but in the end, it was not. Max was still genuinely pissed and did not say a word, and when watching Dan closely, one could see that he was starting to get more and more pissed about his behavior. It was not until the end of the dinner though that the situation between them went downhill.

“Max, could you be so kind and help me with clearing the table?”

Max only looked at Dan with a blank expression and did not move, head held high and slightly pouting. It was as if one could hear Dan’s calmness snap, how his eyes became dark and his expression serious.

“Stop being such a fucking prissy and get your ass up.”

Dan had already gotten up, and he had been about to grab a plate, but now he turned fully to Max, snarling at him as the Dutch king shook his head, still staying silent. In the matter of a second, there was a hand around Max’ neck, strong and hard but not too much to hurt him, more to keep him in place.

“You’re behavior has been more than upsetting today, Max.”

Max looked as if he was about to hit Dan, the fire glimmering in his eyes, ready for a fight he could not win.

“Fuck you, Ricciardo. Let me go, you have nothing on me.”

They stared at each other in silence, having a battle for control just by looking at each other, and it was not until Lewis’ collected and calm could be heard that they tore their eyes away from each other.

“Color, Maxy?”

It was uncommon for Lewis to use the nickname Dan had come up with, but it was needed to pull Max back into reality, and one could see the expression in his eyes change for a moment. Seeing Nico and Lewis watch him, utterly relaxed on their chairs, Nico with a wine glass in his hand while his other hand was resting on Lewis’, must have pulled him back, realizing that the scene had been planned to some degree. His eyes flickered back to Dan, the fire returning in a split second.

“Green.”

“Good. You’re going to help Dan clean the table and then the two of you will join Nico and me in our bedroom, understood?”

The Brit’s voice left no room for discussion and Max nodded, swallowing hard before getting up. It was clear that he was not used to getting instructions from anyone else than Dan, but Lewis had sounded serious and Dan did not intervene, so it had to be a legit command he had to follow.

The sun was about to set as they entered the bedroom, the light laying an orange hue over the whole room and its interior. There was a smile on Nico’s lips when the couple entered, Dan’s hand tight around Max’ wrist, but he felt his cheeks flush as the two younger men stared at him in awe. Lewis’ arm was around his waist, grounding him, a calmness very much needed. He was not surprised that the two men stared at him, in contrary, it honored him and he knew how good he looked as he had put a lot of effort into his looks - He wore a long but light dress, the color matching his eyes perfectly well, and a tiara was resting on top of his head. Lewis had insisted that he applied eyeliner and mascara in combination with a bit of highlighter and lip gloss. The only accessory next to his wedding ring was a golden necklace with a small charm on it, an ‘L’ engraved in it. He was Lewis’, but he knew Lewis was his too, he knew that there was a similar necklace around Lewis’ neck.

“You’re gorgeous, Nico,” Dan smiled before looking at Max. “Where are your manners? Kneel in front of the Queen.”

Nico flushed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, biting his lower lip. He still was not used to dressing up like this, especially in front of other people. Max, on the other hand, quickly snapped back into the situation and stared at Dan in utter disgust.

“The fuck will I do. Kneel yourself, asshole.”

Before Dan could answer, it was Lewis who used the situation to speak up, a neutral expression on his face as he pulled Nico closer.

“Max, you’re not making your situation any better. I give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Kneel.  _ Now _ .”

One could see in Max’ eyes that he was fighting with himself, not wanting to submit but also not truly willing to drag this for much longer, and not wanting to face harsh punishment. He took a deep breath and sorted his thoughts, knowing that the room was waiting for his answer. The deep understanding that the whole scene would be based on his first decision. In the end, he let himself sink onto his knees, head bent down, his form finally relaxing from how tense it had been beforehand.

“Good boy, Maxy.”

The Dutch king relaxed even more under Dan’s words, but his body tensed again as Dan took a step forward, closer to Nico. The German studied the man in front of him, and both of them turned to Lewis in a similar motion, silently asking for permission. Lewis nodded, his hand still strong on Nico’s waist as the men turned to face each other again. Dan carefully lifted his right hand and let his fingers brush over the soft skin on Nico’s cheek. Nico knew that Lewis trusted Dan, and Lewis knew that Nico trusted Dan, they would not have done it if there had been no trust between them. They knew Dan would keep himself inside the unwritten, unspoken boundaries, and that he would always ask for permission when he wanted to break them. Dan let his thumb stroke over Nico’s lower lip, still looking over to Lewis every few seconds, and pushed it slowly forward, forcing him to open his mouth. Instead of tensing, the German king let out a content sigh, relaxing even more and closing his eyes while allowing Dan’s thumb in his mouth. The Aussie pressed down a bit, against the tongue, and he felt how the saliva started to pool in Nico’s mouth.

“So. Fucking. Pretty. Must be one hell of a cocksucker.”

“Oh, you know he is,” Lewis smiled while Nico flushed, the red colors creeping from his cheeks downward, tinting his neck and chest.

Dan smiled and pulled his thumb back, only to replace it with his index and his middle finger, pushing them deeper into his mouth. Nico whimpered but started to suck on them, relaxing his jaw as they pushed in further, making him gag slightly. There came a protesting sound from the floor, and as Lewis and Dan looked down, they saw Max looking up at them, clearly not happy about having to share Dan’s attention with another man. Dan silenced him with a single glance while continuing to move his fingers in Nico’s mouth, slowly drawing tears from him, the whimpers growing louder. The Aussie removed his fingers, causing Nico to open his eyes, looking at him.

“You okay?”

Nico nodded, accompanied with a quiet ‘Green’, before taking a deep breath to steady himself, getting some air into his lungs. Lewis and Dan shared a look and the younger one took a step back, retreating from Nico’s personal space while still keeping his eyes on him. The German smiled and combed through his hair once with one hand before looking at Lewis, who only gave him a court nod.

“Enjoy the show, lads.”

He sank onto his knees in a swift motion, the skirt of his dress pooling around him like a big, light blue pond, slightly sparkling in the last rays of the sun. Lewis’ hands were in his hair immediately, soft and careful not to touch the Tiara, but also hard and unyielding. The buttons of the trousers were quickly undone and the zipper pulled down, making it easier for Nico to reach the object of his affection. He wasted no time, taking Lewis into his mouth and swallowing him whole without any hesitation, closing his eyes as the Brit slowly started to move in and out. Meanwhile, Dan had sat down on a chair in one of the corners, legs spread with Max resting between them, facing the other couple. He had lost his shirt and readjusted himself in his pants, which had grown uncomfortably tight, while Max watched the scene in front of them.

“Maxy,” the Aussie asked with a raspy voice, tugging on a few strands of his husband’s hair, “come sit on my lap, will you?”

Max followed his wish and settled down in his lap, enjoying the feeling of Dan’s strong arms around his hips, his bulge pressing against his ass, only waiting to get inside of him. One of Dan’s hands disappeared in his pants and he made a strangled noise as he cupped his erection through his underwear.

“Watching them got you all excited, huh?”

“S-Shut up…”, came the mumbled answer, and Dan could see a certain redness spread down Max’ neck.

“What was that, Maxy? I thought you wanted to behave now.”

“I- Sorry… Didn’t mean that… Didn’t watch my mouth…”

Dan waited for a few seconds before he turned Max around, making him face his husband and not the other couple. Their eyes met, and Max’ eyes were innocent and calm, a soft smile was spread on his lips. Gently, he put a hand on Dan’s cheek, something he was not directly allowed but Dan let it happen, enjoying the soft touch. They kissed, slow and sensual, ignoring the groans and whimpers from behind them. Only they mattered, only the two of them, and no one else. The Aussie did not notice how Max’ hand wandered to his neck and grabbed around it, only as they parted, he could feel the weight, careful not to hurt him. His eyes grew big as he looked at Max, who smirked and pressed down a little harder.

“You like that, don’t you?” His voice was low and rough, the flush on his cheeks even more prominent now. “You’re so proud, and you always think you’re in control… But in the end, it’s me, Dan. You’re nothing without me.”

The fire was back in Max’ eyes and Dan pressed himself against him as the younger one pushed down on his throat, cutting off a bit more of his hair. This was not the first time he had been the one being choked, but this was something different, something so arousing, but he did not want to go down without a fight, he did not want to let Max win (he would only become a bigger brat if there would not be any consequences). Max did not seem to notice who his gaze quickly jumped to something behind him and the small nod which followed, but there was a harsh hiss when a hand came down in the Dutch’s hair.

“Stop that shit and let him go.”

Lewis’ voice left no room for discussion but it still took a long time until Max let go, Dan taking a deep breath and rubbing his throat. Dan’s eyes flew to Nico, who was still kneeling on the floor, mascara and eyeliner running down his cheeks, his lips puffy and covered in saliva, as was his chin. His hair was a mess, but the crown was still in place, and he grinned as he saw Dan’s gaze, using the back of his hand to clean his lips.

“Fuck you, Hamilton, let me go!” Dan turned around in an instant, staring at Max, but before he could say anything, the Dutch spoke up again. “And yes, fucking green.”

Dan raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a sigh.

“You don’t fucking get it, don’t you? You have to listen once! Once in your fucking life! Do you know how you make me look?! It’s as if I haven’t trained you properly!”

Max continued to stare at him but the fire in his eyes started to disappear, realization kicking in. Still, he looked as if he did not want to give up, even as Dan’s hand hit his cheek with quite some force, forcing his head to one side. His cheek quickly colored red, the perfect shape of Dan’s hand imprinted on the light skin. The Aussie huffed as Max glared at him through gritted teeth, ready to say more, ready to fight back, but it was again Lewis who chimed in.

“Mate, you’re in so much trouble, I wouldn’t push it even more.”

It earned him a slight pout, but the youngest one nodded and looked up at Dan with big eyes.

“Undress and get on the bed.”

The Dutch king undressed rather quickly and crawled up on the bed. Dan stayed dressed, sitting down on the edge on the bed and pulling Max over his knees. His hand trailed over the thin collar around Max’ neck, making an acknowledging sound (god, when had they gotten that kinky) before he returned to what he had planned.

“I’m going to give you five hits for each thing you’ve done wrong. Five for telling me to ‘Shut up’, five for touching  _ and kissing _ me without asking first, five for the choking part, five for speaking up against me, and five for cursing out Lewis. Are you a good boy and can tell me how many that are?”

Max stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to count in his head.

“Twenty… Twenty-five?”

“You’re not as dumb as you act like. Good boy. Count for me, will ya?”

It was not the first time they had used spanking as a punishment, and 25 was not the lowest number of hits Max had to endure, but Dan knew how to keep the punishment unpleasant and his actions unpredictable. He changed up the pace, the cheek, the harshness, everything, with every hit, making Max squirm against his thigh, pressing his throbbing erection against him over and over again. Around hit number 17, tears had started to pool in Max’ eyes, and they had been flowing down his cheeks by hit 22 (he was getting really good at holding back his tears - sadly, Dan loved to make him cry). By hit 24, his voice was hoarse and he hiccuped, and Dan had to give him longer breaks in between the hits.

“Twenty-five…”, he whispered, so close to coming but not wanting to move, to make Dan angry again.

Immediately, the Aussie swiped him up, pressing him against his chest and kissing his cheek and neck, pampering him in attention.

“Such a good boy… You took that so well…”

“Can we… Can we cuddle a bit?”

Dan chuckled and brushed through his hair as he moved to the headboard, leaning against it. Max sighed contently as he buried his face in his husband’s chest. Lewis cleared his throat behind them, and Dan raised his head to look at him - them, Nico was standing next to him, in a perfect angle to the bed so the younger couple could see him completely. His husband’s hand wandered up and down his back, coaxing him to take a few steps forward.

“Want to watch us in the meantime?”

“When wouldn’t I want that?” Dan looked down at Max, one hand raking through his hair. “Do you want to watch too? Or just cuddle?”

The Dutch bit his lip but turned around in his arms, pressing his back against his chest and facing Nico.

“I mean… Nico’s pretty… Watching can’t be bad”

Lewis seemed to take that as a sign for him to start, letting his hands wander across Nico’s chest. The German had flushed cheeks, which were still stained with smudged makeup, and he closed his eyes as Lewis’ hands cupped what would have been his breasts if he was a woman.

“Such a nice body you have, babe.”

Nico shivered at the hands disappeared from his front and gently tugged at the zipper in the back, slowly pulling it down, revealing more and more of the soft skin beneath. He felt how Lewis pushed the straps down his arms, coaxing his arms up. In no time, the dress was lying on the floor in a big, light-blue puddle, and he could hear gasping in front of him. Instinctively, he turned his face away, his cheeks heating up, but then there was a hand beneath his chin, gently turning his head towards Dan and Max again.

“Open your eyes, Nico. Nothing bad will happen.”

It was not as if Nico did not  _ know _ nothing bad would happen. He trusted all of them with his life, but the whole thing was starting to push confidence, opening his soul in that way. Still, he trusted Lewis more than anyone else, and he knew that this was part of the punishment for the car incident, so he opened his eyes, only to find the other couple staring at him in awe. He swallowed hard and smiled slightly as he felt Lewis’ fingers glide over the hem of the light-blue lace panties while the other hand toyed with the fitting bra on his chest. Feeling a bit braver, he took Lewis’ hand and put it directly on one of the cups, silently asking him to touch him more.

“God, how come you don’t want to destroy him?”

As Nico looked up, he could see how Dan had his hands around Max’ erection, moving his hand slowly up and down while Max was moaning quietly, trying not to thrust into his hand. Lewis put his hand on his cock too, cupping it through the panties, and Nico knew he had that annoying, devilish smile on his hands as he felt the German twitch in his arms.

“Oh, believe me, I want to destroy him.  _ So much _ .”

“What are you waiting for, then? The bed is big enough.”

Lewis let go of his husband and shoved him gently in the direction of the bed while starting to undo his belt, removing layer by layer of his clothing. Meanwhile, Nico got onto the bed, settling in close distance to Max, who curiously looked over to him. Dan looked over to Lewis, looking for some kind of approval before he gently shoved Max in Nico’s direction.

“Why don’t you help him out of his bra, sweetheart?”

Nico could see how Max’ hands shivered as he reached around him to open the bra, and the German put his hand on his side, trailing up and down to calm the young man down. It had the contrary effect, Max tensed underneath his touch, a small whimper escaping his throat.

“ _ Don’t _ ,” he whispered, not truly daring to breathe. “You’re not allowed to…”

Someone cleared his throat, and Nico looked up, straight into Dan’s eyes, darkened considerably by now.

“Hasn’t Lewis taught you not to touch what isn’t yours?”

His voice was dark, his dom-side shining through, and Nico tensed, too. One of his fingers fiddled with Max’ collar, pulling him closer to him, a possessive snarl leaving his lips. Nico swallowed dry and tried to back up, but Dan’s other hand was in his hair, holding him in place. His eyes darted to Lewis, who was still standing next to the bed, smirking.

“I’m not going to stop you, Danny-boy. You know the right punishment, and so does Nico.”

The German’s eyes grew wide and he quickly shook his head to the best of his abilities.

“No, please, don’t. I- I’m sorry! I didn’t kno-”

“Nico,” Dan’s voice was oddly calming, grounding him. “Color?”

“Green. I’m fine, but…”

The Aussie sighed and let go of his hair.

“It’s not green when you’re saying ‘but’. So?”

“No, no, I’m green… I did something wrong, I need the punishment.”

Nico did not see the quiet exchange between Lewis and Dan, he only felt Dan’s hand in his hair again, brushing a strand behind his ear.

“Okay. We’re going to continue now, but the second something’s off, you’re going to say it, princess.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lewis threw something over to them, and Nico knew all too well what it was, immediately sitting up and pushing his panties down. Dan bent over to him, using both hands to push the cockring in place, ignoring how Nico squirmed beneath him. The bed dipped as Lewis kneeled down behind Nico, his left hand ghosting over his ass while the right one settled between his shoulders, pressing the German on all fours. A whimper escaped Nico as he felt Lewis’ breath on his hole, two hands spreading him apart while the Brit started to eat him out. Moans fell from his lips, filling the whole room with sweet sounds. Max and Dan were watching them, Dan’s lips attached to his neck, sucking bruises into the light skin, breathing into his ear.

“Nico looks good, doesn’t he? I wonder if you look like that too when I eat you out.”

They watched how Lewis grabbed the lube from the nightstand, drizzling it on his fingers before circling Nico’s hole with them, slowly working him open.

“Just ask Michael, he has seen that at least twice.”

The comment earned him a slap on his ass, still red from the previous treatment, and he flinched, his eyes tearing up. Nico let his head hang down, a stream of both English and German curses falling from his lips in growing volume.

“Language, Nico. Be a good example for Maxy, will you?”

“Fuck you,” came from the subs, who both instantly tensed and looked at each other with big eyes.

Dan sighed and shook his head, eyes meeting Lewis’, a tired and a bit disappointed expression on his face.

“I can’t believe they did it again.”

“We really need to shut them up, or else this will continue the whole night.”

“I have the right thing to busy both of them.”

The Aussie got up from the bed and gave Max a serious look before walking out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a box in his hands, discrete and nothing over the top, a simple black box. Putting it at the foot of the bed, he opened it in a swift motion and held something up in front of the other three men. Lewis was the first to recognize it, and he grinned as he withdrew his fingers to get up and walk over to Dan, inspecting the new toy.

“You’re a kinky bastard, Ricciardo.”

“Says the one who gets hard the second his husband is wearing a crown.”

A grin was on their lips as they looked at their husbands, both sitting close together and looking at them with big eyes. Slowly, to build up the suspension, Dan lifted his hands and the item which laid in them, causing the other men to swallow hard.

“When the fuck did you buy a double ballgag, Dan?”

“Language, Maxy,” Dan grinned and walked over to him, gently coaxing him into opening his mouth. “I wanted to surprise you two. Now be a good boy and let me fastened this. You remember our safe sign?”

Max rolled his eyes and nodded shortly, using his hand to tap against Dan’s thigh three times. The Aussie nodded approvingly and fastened the leather on the back of his head, his eyes then wandering over to Nico, who stared at the other king, licking his lips in anticipation. He did not need any instructions, he opened his mouth immediately as Dan had finished up Max, greedily crawling over to the couple, making Lewis chuckle while getting next to Nico to fasten the belts.

“Wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment?”

“It’s not my problem that your husband has an oral fixation.”

Dan helped the two kings to kneel on the bed, kneeling down behind Max. His hands wandered up and down his body for a while, letting them get used to the restrictions and the new form of intimacy, and he watched fascinated how the ball gag started to get drenched in both men’s spit. While watching, he reached out for the lube with one hand, coating his fingers in the liquid before gently pressing a finger against Max’ hole.

“You’ll probably need to keep him still after some time, Nico, before he headbutts you. Wanna keep your pretty faces safe.”

The first two fingers were easy for both of them as Max did not make quick movements, only pressing further back into Dan while pulling Nico with him, but as the Aussie entered his husband with a third finger, Max jumped forward, and the German had some problems not falling over or getting hit by the younger man’s head. Lewis watched all of that with an amused smile, and he let his fingers wander around the ball gag, collecting some of the spit before wrapping his hand around Nico’s length. Both men moaned around the ball gag, moving towards their husbands to cause more friction, more satisfaction. Max mewled as Dan withdrew his fingers, only to close his eyes the second he felt the head of Dan’s cock press against his entrance. Dan took his time, bottoming out with the first thrust but with a slow pace, only increasing the pace after a while, quiet groans escaping his mouth, his curls clinging to his forehead. As his thrusts got faster and harder, Max was more and more often pushed against Nico, whimpering and moaning, biting onto the ball gag. It came to no surprise that Max soon started to tap Dan’s thigh, and the Aussie never acted quicker, immediately stopping his movements to open the gag on Max’ side. The Dutch spit the gag out and gasped for air, leaning against Dan.

“Everything okay, babe?”

He nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself, and smiled at Dan.

“Yeah, yeah… The gag was just starting to get uncomfortable. But you can continue moving… Feels way too good to stop.”

Dan looked him in the eyes, making sure that he meant what he said before he started to move again. Meanwhile, Lewis had taken off Nico’s part of the gag too, letting him suck on his fingers now before pushing them inside him again. The two kings were soon reduced to moaning and sobbing messes, hanging on to a thread to not come (well, Nico would not have been able to come even if he was allowed to), their hands digging into the sheets beneath them. Nico slowly pressed himself up so he was on Max’ eye level, gently cupping his face while their husbands continued moving inside of him. This time around, Dan said nothing, too caught up in bringing Max closer to his orgasm, and the Dutch let out a sigh as Nico let him rest his head against his shoulder, strong arms wrapping themselves around his chest to keep him steady.

“Good boy…”, the German king whispered, one hand stroking through the other’s hair, trying to keep his moans in.

His eyes locked with Dan’s, and the Aussie bent forward, pressing a fleeting kiss onto Nico’s forehead before nibbling on Max’ ear, one of his hands wrapping around Max’ erection.

“Come, Maxy, come for me.”

Max came with a scream, spilling all over Dan’s hand. Nico let go of him and pressed him into Dan’s arms, and the Aussie continued to thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm which followed soon after. Nico watched them with a fond expression until Lewis, who had stopped moving, started to move his fingers again, hitting his prostate over and over again. His body had become sensitive, the lace of his panties rubbing over his skin uncomfortably as Lewis had only pushed them to the side instead of taking them off.

“I’ll either fuck your mouth or your ass, it’s up to you to decide,” the Brit said, pushing his fingers deep into him. “Either way, I’m going to fuck you like the boy toy you are, princess.”

“I- I don’t know… Both options sound so good.”

“Fuck him. I have something for his mouth,” Dan chimed in, still with Max in his lap but now leaning against the headboard.

Lewis raised an eyebrow but turned Nico around so that he faced Dan before pulling down the pair of panties and getting into position. He used both hands to keep Nico’s hips steady while pushing into him, not giving him any time to adjust. The pace was hard and punishing, and it made Nico squirm beneath him, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing erection between his legs. Two fingers tapped against his lips, and as he looked up, he looked into Dan’s eyes, obediently opening his mouth. His tongue darted out, and he started to clean Max’ come off of his hand, moaning filthily with every one of Lewis’ thrusts. By now, the tiara was about to fall off of his head, but someone, supposedly Max, lifted it off and put it on again, trying to get it to hold. Suddenly, Lewis’ hand was around his throat, not pressing down but holding him in place, and the Brit leaned down to his ear.

“Do you know how good you feel, princess? So wet and open, only for me. I could do this all day long.”

Nico moaned wantonly and tried to move against him, to force him deeper inside. The ache between his legs was starting to be too much, and slowly, his mind started to fill solemnly the wish to come, to finally find satisfaction.

“Please, Lewis, please,” he whimpered, Dan’s fingers slipping out of his mouth, enjoying the feeling of Lewis tightening his grasp. “Please let me come, I want to come, I need to come!”

For the second time that night, tears were running down his cheeks, smudging his makeup even more (it would be a hell to get off the next morning). He could hear Lewis pant behind him, could feel how his thrusts faltered and how his body tensed up. His teeth scraped over his shoulder as his other hands quickly got rid of the cockring, his thrusts getting even messier.

“Do it then. Be a good princess and ruin your panties.”

That was all it needed to push Nico over the edge, coming into the lace panties, screaming Lewis’ name. The Brit continued to thrust into him, forcing sobs and whimpers out of the German, who was starting to get sensitive. Finally, he emptied his load in him and pulled out slowly, only to pull Nico into his arms. Max had fallen asleep on Dan, the collar placed on the nightstand, and the Aussie smiled as Nico immediately sought out body contact with Lewis, letting the Brit undress him properly.

“Max’ ass will hurt like hell tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to wake him up again, he will be all grumpy. I’ll just give him a nice bath in the morning, and he doesn’t need to move unless it’s necessary.”

Lewis nodded and yawned, cuddling closer to Nico.

“Do you guys want to stay here?”

Dan looked at the sleeping man in his arms before slowly laying him down on the bed.

“Yeah, sure.”

They did not wake up until the sun was high up in the sky, the whole room flooded with light, the sound of waves crashing on the shore in the background. There was a knock on the door, but Nico did not open his eyes until the door was opened, and as he lifted his head, he saw Kimi standing in the doorframe.

“Morning, Kimi.”

“Good morning, your majesty.”

The Finn walked over to one of the windows to open it, letting the fresh sea wind inside.

“The whole room reeks of sex, and you look like a Panda.”

“Thank you, Kimi, you’re also as beautiful as always.” The king sat up slowly and winced, pulling a face. “And don’t tell me you didn’t have phone sex with Sebastian yesterday.”

“Phone sex isn’t having an orgy with another royal couple.”

There was some movement under the sheets next to him, and Lewis slung an arm around Nico’s waist to cuddle closer. Dan was the first one of the others to fully wake up, groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes. Kimi sighed and shook his head.

“Breakfast has been ready for three hours, so if the kings and their husbands would be so kind to get up before it’s completely unenjoyable, it would be very nice.”

“Can’t you bring it up here?”, Nico pouted and looked at Kimi with big puppy eyes.

“I’m not your fucking maid, Nico, I’m your bodyguard.”

“Is that one of Sebastian’s kinks? Putting you in a maid’s dress?”

Kimi did not give him an answer, he stalked right out of the bedroom and made a show out of slamming the bedroom door, jostling Lewis and Max awake. Lewis stared at the door and wanted to turn around again, but Nico shoved him slightly, nearly pushing him off of the bed.

“Get up, you need to get the breakfast while Dan takes care of Max and I jump into the shower.”

Lewis sighed and got up, wandering over to his bag to pull out something to wear.

“The second you’re awake, you’re all bossy and bitchy again.”

“You forgot bratty.”

The Brit sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled a shirt over his head, a smile on his lips. 

“Same difference, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- all of this is a work of fiction and none of this is a portrayal of reality. kudos and comments are liked and welcomed. -


End file.
